


Can't Sleep Love

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Bederia Week 2021 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, bederia week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Bederia Week 2021 | Day 6 | First Sleepover"Would you be against staying the night?"It's an offer Bede's never made, and one Gloria couldn't refuse.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bederia Week 2021





	Can't Sleep Love

A tiny yawn escapes Gloria as her head slumps on Bede’s shoulder. 

“Already?” he teases, looking away from the movie on screen down to her when a soft groan escapes her. Amused at how her eyes were growing heavy, at how she nuzzled into him.

“I woke up at 5, Bede.” She’s half muffled as her face turns to bury itself deeper into his side.

He can’t help but to sigh. It wasn’t much of an excuse, well aware of her habits to wake up with the sun. And how far more often than she would stir him awake too with her ‘good morning’ messages--much to his chagrin. He’s learned to keep his phone off, refusing to let his beauty sleep end 3 hours too soon. 

“And whose fault that?” he chuckles watching as she endearingly pouts even with her eyes closed. His eyes flickering to the grandfather clock nearby.

10:30, though the night was still young for the small town it was rather late for the rest of the region, taxis incredibly difficult to get--especially out of Ballonlea the later and darker it got.

And she’s incredibly warm. 

“Would you be opposed to staying the night?”

He thought it’d be a normal question. Something he assumed happened between people often--people unlike him who had regular childhoods. And now that they were dating...this was something couples did eventually, right?

But Gloria’s eyes shoot wide open. 

“Really? Are you sure?” 

His heart skips at her eagerness. 

“I’m quite comfortable, as are you I’m assuming,” he murmurs, a stirring of both nerves and excitement in him. A rather strange feeling. And this offering feeling much more intimate than others they’ve had in the past; maybe from the newness of it all, never having hosted anyone overnight in first place. 

Maybe the potential knowledge that Gloria missed him as much as he did her when they were apart--something he’s never verbalized, but sure has felt. 

Or maybe just the way she’s looking up at him. Smile bright, arms looping around his neck as she nods happily. 

“I’d love to stay,” she chirps before her head tilts, “I don’t have anything with me though.”

His finger taps her nose as she wiggles it in response. 

“Do you doubt my preparedness, my sweet Skwovet?”

* * *

Bede could only be _so_ prepared. His bed nearly made up and ready, toiletries handed off, he even gave her access to any of his many hair products if she so wished (she didn’t). But the one thing he wasn’t ready for was seeing her walk out of the restroom clad his shirt. At one point even he needed to tie them into a lopsided bow--so of course it would be comparable to a dress on her. But she looked adorable, and bashful, as she made her way across to him. 

Gloria truly didn't know the effect she had on him.

“Thank you for the clothes,” she says shyly, as Bede nods in response. Noting how his cheeks were a faint tinge of pink, and he couldn’t fully look at her. And she can’t help but to giggle, feeling Butterfree in her tummy as she takes one of the pillows strewn about to fluff up. 

The feelings over a sleepover with a boyfriend much different than those with friends.

“Is this the one I can take to the couch?”

Which gets Bede to look up at her rather promptly. 

“I,” lips pressing together for a moment, “I figured we could share my bed.”

She blinks, once. Twice. Before her hand comes up to her lips to cover her laugh. 

“I thought you offering your hair care was a fluke. Are you really going to share your bed too, because the Bede I know detests sharing.” 

Her small fit of giggles filling his rather quiet room as violets narrow immediately. 

“Ha, ha,” Bede says dryly as he steps closer to her, taking his index to tip up her chin subsequently getting her to shush immediately. He smirks watching his effect on her blossom in front of his eyes. The pillow falls from her hands, her lips part, eyes wide, cheeks pink--at least he wasn’t alone anymore.

“You’re unfair.”

“I rather consider myself a gentleman instead, my dear.”

As he quickly moves to scoop her up. Gloria squeaks and her arms flail to grab a hold of him.

“Bede!” she shouts in protest but he just looks down at her with a wicked grin. 

A warning that came too late.

“See. I’m princely,” before dropping her lightly onto his mattress. She laughs as she bounces, hair haloing around her as she looks up at him as he leans down to seal her lips. 

It’s between kisses that Bede continues his tirade. “I’m even bestowing the princess with a kiss, how charming of me,“ he whispers. Gloria rolls her eyes.

“Your ego is unmatched,” she quips.

But Bede doesn’t deny it, “you enjoy it.”

Gloria’s soft “shhhh” from her lips making him smile knowingly as her hands reach up to cup his face. To keep him close. To allow herself to return every pass of his lips with her own. 

She’ll neither confirm nor deny that assumption with words.

And after a few more seconds Bede begrudgingly lifts himself away from her, watching as her eyes flutter open slowly. Dazed expression turning soft. How she looked at him like that every time never ceased to amaze him.

Maybe there was a bonus to sleepovers.

“I’m known to take a while, please feel free to sleep ahead of me... _princess.”_

* * *

He knew she wouldn’t be able to stay awake. 

She’s small in his bed, sleeping on her side while holding onto one of the pillows. And for a moment he’s in awe of how relaxed she looked. At peace without the weight of being Champion propped on her shoulders. 

It was a lovely look on her.

So he turns off the lights and slips under the covers carefully on his side to watch her. Her breathing is light, almost inaudible. The moonlight seeping in through the window caressing her features--her freckles, her curled lashes, she sleeps with a smile on her face. And as his fingers brush back a strand of her hair he finds his heart seeking her out more so than ever. 

Gloria stirs slightly. He stills. 

“Bede,” softly whispered, “...Iove you,” sleepily announced.

That declaration she’d say so proudly over and over again.

And for the first time, he thinks he may feel it back. He nudges the pillow out of her hold, arms wrapping around her frame, the distance between them barely there. His lips touch her forehead.

His heart acts like a lullaby drumming loudly in his chest and an elated feeling overwhelms him as he stares into the darkness.

He tries his best to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find all the prompts on my twitter @pkmntrashcan


End file.
